Pesadilla
by Otonashi Saya
Summary: *One-shot* Tenía que ser una pesadilla, una horrible y jodida pesadilla de la cual en cualquier momento terminaría por cortar su cerebro para poder despertar sudando a chorros, si, eso era lo que debía ser pero… aun así se sentía demasiado real, podía palpar esa escena, podía escuchar esos desgarradores gritos tan vividos como nunca antes había escuchado en un campo de batalla.
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué estás publicando algo cuando tienes no 1 sino "4 historias pendientes" Saya? Ok, ok lo acepto me estoy viendo súper mal pero lo bueno de esto es que la inspiración parece regresar y ya estoy trabajando en los nuevos capítulos de las otras historias. -para los que esperan el capitulo de Unmei pues... aun falta para eso.

Es una historia corta, algo que salió de mi cabeza postrada en mi cama con no sé que tantos grados de fiebre, así que esta incoherente y no sigue al pie la linea que nos a mostrado Tite en el manga últimamente y también es un experimento de narrativa, en fin espero lo disfruten, bye bye...

Los personajes de BLEACH **NO ME PERTENECEN,** fueron creados por Tite Kubo, pero pronto me voy a Japón a secuestrar a Tite y aplicarle el teguacanazo para que me escriba un buen final U.U, aun así la historia me pertenece así que no sean malvados y respétenmela.

**Negritas = personajes**

_"comillas italic"= pensamientos_

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Exceso de lenguaje prosaico, gore, lime y posible OoC aunque traté con todo mi ser respetar las conductas de cada personaje (dioses por favor no me maten que no soy Tite).

* * *

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

Tenía que ser una pesadilla, una horrible y jodida pesadilla de la cual en cualquier momento terminaría por cortar su cerebro para poder despertar sudando a chorros, si, eso era lo que debía ser pero… aun así se sentía demasiado real, podía palpar esa escena, podía escuchar esos desgarradores gritos tan vividos como nunca antes había escuchado en un campo de batalla.

Ante él solo había una serie de escenas que se repetían en su cabeza sacándolo de esa realidad tan inaudita, los flashbacks eran tan aterradores como el mismo panorama del presente y sin poder resistir mas devolvió todo aquello que su estomago albergó durante el día, era jodidamente gracioso y cuestionable el hecho de que un alma pudiera vomitar restos de Reiryoku en forma de alimento digerido, cayó al suelo mientras pensaba en todas esas estupideces cuando unos gritos y llanto desesperados llamaron su atención, ahí estaba Matsumoto Rangiku sufriendo un dolor tan horrible que la habían sacado de sus casillas, la pobre mujer parecía haber perdido la cabeza, curioso fue cuando notó que su estado se debía –principalmente –al cuerpo que envolvía fuertemente con sus brazos, los restos de un jovencito descansaban en el regazo de la despampanante rubia y ¡si! No había perdido la cabeza pero el cuerpo de Hitsugaya Tōshirō si y eso era lo que había terminado por devastar mentalmente a la teniente. Aterrado intentó erguirse, toda Karakura estaba en escombros y en el cielo y río dos Senkaimon devastados anunciaban la situacion más crítica por la que había pasado en su joven vida, el equilibrio tan mencionado y sobreprotegido por todos los entes espirituales anunciaba el colapso de las dimenciones, si, el fin del mundo se anunciaba tal y como había temido siempre, tal y como lo deseaba Juha Bach.

Gritó, lloró, corrió hacia ningún lado para tomar –guiado por su instinto –el camino que le llevaría a casa. Llegó a un punto calcinado al igual que todo en kilómetros a la redonda, estaba seguro que había llegado a su hogar y sin meditar nada se arrojó a los escombros removiendo todo a su alrededor, no podía gritar, lo único que podía hacer era derramar lagrimas y escarbar con sus grandes y ensangrentadas manos.

_-"Yuzu, Karin"_

**-¿Buscas esto Kurosaki?**

_-"Esa voz" "Esa maldita y despreciable voz"_

Si, para el "esa voz" era lo peor que había acontecido en toda la historia de la creación, de hecho era peor que el bastardo de Aizen Souske, el ahora sí ultimo Quincy estaba suspendido a unos metros sobre él, tenía entre sus manos lo más preciado para él, lo único que si bien ya no le pertenecía por ser un maldito bastardo mal nacido sin una pisca de control, era sin duda alguna lo único que tenia realmente valioso en esos momentos, no sentía el reiatsu de nadie, de absolutamente nadie a miles de kilómetros, solo esa atroz aura del bastardo que tenia a su tesoro entre manos colgado como si se tratara de un jamón en salchichería.

**-Confesare que desde que la vi le he deseado solo por el hecho de ser tan adorada entre los shinigamis.**

**-Devuélvemela.** –Habló con ira, desgastando sus dientes casi lastimando su propia mandíbula.

**-Ven por ella, quiero ver como también la destruyes.**

La vio entreabrir los ojos, dioses el chico deseaba suplicante que no lo hiciera, que se detuviera de abrir esas enigmáticas orbes, ella no lo merecía, no merecía ese escenario, pero los abrió y el terror inundo cada parte de esos zafiros para después caer en una oscuridad y dolor desgarrante.

El enemigo le vio arrogante y furioso, celoso, completamente iracundo, aun después de la atrocidad que era ese mocoso todavía conservaba ese sentimiento tan extraño, tan inútil, tan grande y molesto, tan cálido, Kurosaki Ichigo aun podía amar con todas sus fuerzas a Kuchiki Rukia, se atrevía a amarla y protegerla después del desastre que había ocasionado al perder la cordura e incluso ese ente que residía en lo profundo de su alma, el monstruo más temido en todos los planos espirituales hacía lo mismo, ¿por qué era tan importante esa mujer para todos? –incluso para él.

Ambos hombres se miraron retadoramente, ambos sabían la intensión del otro, ser el primero en causar el mayor daño conocido en su maldita existencia.

**-Te he dicho que me la regreses imbécil.**

Alzó su brazo con el pequeño cuerpo repleto de laceraciones, pasó su lengua por uno de los pequeños y mallugados senos. **–Ven y tómala como yo te la arrebate.** –Succionó el botón de la chica sacándole un lastimero gemido sin una pizca de placer.

Tomó con fuerza a Tensa Zangetsu y cortó el brazo del maldito, sin embargo había olvidado algo, lo que jodió todo desde un principio, había olvidado que estaba bajo el efecto del shikai de Aizen Souske el mal nacido que se unió a ese quincy como venganza, la presión con la que se esparció la sangre sobre él era la que presentaba un cuerpo al ser partido por la mitad y no solo su acción se sentía así, la cantidad de sangre no correspondía a la amputación de un miembro, su acto no solo había cortado a un ser arrebatándole la vida, si no que también había fallado en proteger a la que alguna vez fue su mujer, frente a él estaba el cuerpo de Matsumoto abierto de cabeza a ombligo y detrás de ella estaba Juha Bach arrebatándole el vientre a Rukia.

**-Creo que has fallado en cada una de tus metas y "yo he ganado".** –Sus últimas palabras fueron señalando la derrota del chico extendiendo en su mano el órgano palpitante de Rukia que presentaba un brillo cada vez más débil.** –Realmente tus ojos… esa expresión me exíta como no tienes una idea.**

**-¡RUKIAAA…!** –Gritó, gritó tanto que desgarro sus cuerdas vocales.

**-Respóndeme… ¿esa expresión tuya es por la mujer que amas o por el hijo que engendraba y que ahora han perdido en mis manos?**

Perdió todo el control una vez mas, no importaba ya nada más, no importaba ya nadie más, todo estaba perdido, todo estaba hecho añicos y él iba a matar a ese bastardo.

Una hollificacion perfecta, un shinigami perfecto, un gran ser humano y la más pura desesperación hicieron posible una hibridación perfecta, el ser más poderoso y avasallante estaba frente a él –Juha Bach –quien sostenía el cuerpo moribundo de la mujer que pertenecía a esa atrocidad, soltó el frio cuerpo tratando de ganar tiempo para cortarle pero a una velocidad supersónica esa extraña especie ya se había posesionado tras él con todo y la menuda shinigami en brazos.

Agonizaba sostenida en brazos del hombre que más había amado en su larga existencia, por el cual se había sacrificado como una santa y por el cual había perdido al feto que tanto ansiaba ver nacer y criar junto a él, estaba vacía al igual que su amado. **–I-chi-go… mátalo.** –Simples palabras, el más puro sentimiento, el único deseo que albergaban juntos. Vio la espada deslizarse por el cuello del hombre frente a ella sintiendo una extraña satisfacción, se encogió más en el pecho de Ichigo y sintió como era delicadamente depositada en el suelo.

**-¿Que quieres que…?** –Su voz fría y doble intentaba sonar lo más amble pero sin éxito alguno.

**-Úsalo…**

Ichigo giró para verla y asegurarse de que entendió correctamente sus deseos. **–Dilo.**

**-Usa tu "gran rey cero".**

Ichigo se acercó e hincó frente a ella, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras una enorme cantidad de energía negra y roja se acumulaba entre los cuernos de su coraza y se aferro al último aliento de Rukia mientras ese último cero lo consumía absolutamente todo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo se irguió súbitamente, sudaba como si hubiese corrido un maratón con todas sus energías, salió de la cama volteando hacia todos lados casi cayendo al suelo, corrió al armario y deslizó fuerte la puerta despertando a la teniente que descansaba dentro.

**-¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora?** –Cuestionó tajante y somnolienta.

Tomó su muñeca demandante y la obligó a salir del estrecho lugar a movimientos apresurados y la lanzó a su cama. **–Quédate ahí, ahora vuelvo.** –Salió rápidamente de su habitación dirigiéndose a la de las gemelas, abrió la puerta y se aseguro de que ambas descansaran seguras, las observó por un momento y calmando un poco su incertidumbre cerró la puerta de la habitación, desde el pasillo verificó que cada reiatsu importante para él estuviera en calma, se encaminó al baño y mojó presuroso su cabello naranja, su frente, todo su rostro, cerró el grifo y suspiró intranquilo. _–"Todos están bien". _–Salió de ahí y volvió a su habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta volteó la tablilla con el numero 15 y tras esa acción cerró con calma la puerta y pegado a ella observó a la shinigami frente a él sin decir nada, la inspeccionó por completo, su reiatsu, físico, su corazón e incluso su mundo interior por esas ventanas violetas que fascinaban a todos.

**-Ichigo estas sudando.** –Habló bajo, muy bajo y preocupada.

Caminó a ella y vio que hacia un movimiento para levantarse. –Te dije que te quedaras ahí. –Le reprendió serio y visiblemente molesto**. –Desde ahora dormirás en mi cama "conmigo" y a dónde sea que se te ocurra ir me lo dirás, ¿Dónde? ¿Con quién? y ¿Cuándo? no pienso perderte de vista ni un maldito momento.** –Vio su reacción, sus ojos abiertos de par en par reclamando, sus labios entreabrirse para gritar. **–No te esfuerces, cualquier cosa que reclames será ignorada, escúchame bien Rukia y que te quede bien claro que a partir de hoy voy a protegerte, a ti y a todo lo que se relacione con nosotros, voy a matar a cualquiera que intente dañar aquello que he decidido proteger.**

**-Estás loco. **–Parpadeó tranquilamente. **– ¿Pretendes no despegarte de mi en mi casa, juntas y escuadrón?**

**-No pretendo, lo hare así tenga que convertirme en capitán o pedirte en matrimonio, no pienso perder nada de lo que amo.**

**-Pienso que deberías de ver a un psiquiatra y tratar esas estúpidas pesadillas que tienes, vas a terminar por volverte más loco.**

**-Bien, pero hasta que mi psique se calme obedecerás, ahora metete en las sabanas, cállate y duerme.**

**-Tsk…**

La chica obedeció y se corrió a la orilla del mueble preparándose para retomar su sueño. **–Ichigo.**

**-Mmm…** –Entraba en la cama.

**-¿Tan malo fue?** –Sintió el brazo de él rodearle la cintura y jalarla hacia él.

**-Tanto que pretendo hacer caso a tu idea de ir con un loquero.** –Enterró su cabeza en el hueco del blanquecino cuello. **–En verdad sentí que era real.**

**-Puedes contarme. **

**-No.**


	2. Chapter 2

Esta parte esta narrada en 3ra. persona, es algo que tenía ganas de experimentar y como no me decidía por una narrativa en particular pues decidí dividir el "one-shot" así que ustedes dirán de que forma les agrada más y yo ya me encargare de editarlo.

Los personajes de BLEACH **NO ME PERTENECEN,** fueron creados por Tite Kubo, pero pronto me voy a Japón a secuestrar a Tite y aplicarle el teguacanazo para que me escriba un buen final U.U, aun así la historia me pertenece así que no sean malvados y respétenmela.

**Negritas = personajes**

_"comillas italic"= pensamientos_

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Lime y posible OoC aunque traté con todo mi ser respetar las conductas de cada personaje (dioses por favor no me maten que no soy Tite).

* * *

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

Te aferraste a su cintura tanto que incluso le sacaste un jadeo, no podías contárselo, aquello era una abominación salida de tu subconsciente, quizá una mala pasada de tu hollow, te aferraste aun mas e inhalaste el aroma de la tersa piel, enredaste una de tus piernas con la de ella y besaste suave su cuello, necesitabas amor, necesitabas algo que te reconfortara después de tan horrible pesadilla, escuchaste un suave jadeo mientras pasabas tu lengua por su hombro descubriéndola un poco, sentiste su cuerpo temblar ligero y sin rechazo, subiste tu abrazo a las costillas y las acariciaste suave con tus pulgares para después girar su frágil cuerpo y posicionarte sobre ella que confundida y sonrojada te miraba expectante.

**-Te necesito.** –Fue lo único que atinaste en decir.

Enredó sus fríos dedos en tus cabellos húmedos y te acercó suave y cadenciosa a sus labios dulces y entreabiertos, sentiste el inicio de su lengua queriendo pasar a tu boca y aceptaste con gusto, dichoso y confundido te deshiciste de la camisa amarilla de botones y regaste besos tiernos por su mandíbula, cuello, clavícula, besaste todo a tu paso descansando por un instante en su ombligo que delineaste suave con la lengua, la escuchaste agitada y sensual y dirigiste tu mirada a su rostro reflejante de ternura y deseo, la abrázate fuerte de la cintura y dejaste tu cabeza sobre su pecho buscando calor y confort, seguías asustado, seguías asustado y no deseabas ocultarlo en ese momento, requerías comprensión.

**-Peleaba contra un hombre de cabello largo y oscuro, el liberaba a Aizen y te tomaban de rehén, todos estábamos bajo la influencia de ese maldito shikai y no podíamos detenernos, me manipulaban con tal facilidad que termine perdiendo el control, los mate a todos, incluso ingería partes de ellos, hollows, humanos, almas, no hice distinción de nadie excepto dos personas y colapse las dimensiones con mi energía.**

**-Nada de eso fue real Ichigo.** –Enredó aun más sus manos en su cabello.

**-Pasaban cientos de imágenes de Karin y Yuzu siendo asesinadas, imágenes tuyas torturándote de las peores maneras, ese hombre incluso te arrebataba el vientre con vida dentro de el.**

Bien lo habías logrado, sentiste como tensaba sus músculos y su reiatsu se alarmaba, no te sorprendía, era una visión horrible imaginar esas atrocidades y más aun imaginarlas en uno mismo, seguro que debía pensar en ti como un monstruo, al final de cuentas lo eras.

**-Solo los shinigamis de sangre pura pueden concebir, así que con mayor razón debes dejar atrás ese mal sueño, no fue más que eso "un mal sueño" ¿Ne, Ichigo?**

Te acaricio el cabello y habló con tanta dulzura que recordaste a tu madre, el amor que sientes por ella te inunda y al fin sientes que te calma, ella se vuelve tu todo en esos momentos, te sube el animo, te moldea, te hace fuerte, te hace sentir útil y amado.

**-Mañana iré a SS. temprano, así que cierra los ojos y trata de descansar.**

Saliste de su pecho y ella te dio la espalda, ambos volvieron a la posición inicial en la que se recostaron en un principio.

**-Ne, Rukia…** –Volvías a ese antiguo abrazo.

**-Mmm…** –Tomó sus manos y las entrelazó con las suyas.

**-Yo soy un shinigami de sangre pura.**

**-Si vas a insinuarlo también hazlo shinigami idiota.**

Sonreíste de lado a lado satisfecho, romperías el ciclo de ese sueño e impedirías que sucediera sin importar como.

Esa noche intentaste borrar por todos los medios esa pesadilla, sentiste el miedo mas profundo, la desesperación, conociste el pináculo del placer, mostraste tu corazón y… posiblemente darías paso a la creación de un alma pura al igual que tú.


End file.
